This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cough is the most common reason for an acute care doctor's visit in the United States and may be the most bothersome symptom for children with upper respiratory tract infections (URI). It is particularly troublesome at night because it can adversely affect sleep for both coughing children and their parents. Recent studies and published guidelines have questioned the efficacy of many of the oral over-the-counter treatments for cough and cold symptoms. This has left parents and patients with limited therapeutic options. This study seeks to subjectively evaluate whether Vicks[unreadable] VapoRub[unreadable] (VVR) ointment and a control ointment (petrolatum) are better than no treatment at all for controlling nocturnal cough and cold symptoms in children with URI. It also will determine the effect of the treatments on sleep quality for children with URI and their parents.